


In the Lion

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, In the Lion, M/M, Stress Relief, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Oh, shit!” Keith gasped, his hands gripping at the soft, brown locks between his fingers. This wasn’t at all what he was expecting when he’d walked into the red lion. He’d only meant to get away for a moment, to return to one of the few places that felt like home.It was stressful being the decisive head of Voltron and sometimes he just needed to…step away, to have some alone time to think. But then Lance had followed him, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking in that annoyingly sexy way.“You make a habit out of sneaking into other people’s lions?”





	In the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Klance request from an anon on Tumblr~
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes!  
> Please enjoy!!

“Oh, shit!” Keith gasped, his hands gripping at the soft, brown locks between his fingers. This wasn’t at all what he was expecting when he’d walked into the red lion. He’d only meant to get away for a moment, to return to one of the few places that felt like home.

It was stressful being the decisive head of Voltron and sometimes he just needed to…step away, to have some alone time to think. But then Lance had followed him, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking in that annoyingly sexy way.

“You make a habit out of sneaking into other people’s lions?”

Keith was going to argue that Red had, in fact, been his lion first. Or maybe share that, every time he got into Black, he felt like he was in someone else’s lion. Even with Shiro in his new position as Captain of the Atlas, it still felt like Keith was just stepping in for him, covering for him during his absence. But before he got a chance to say anything, Lance’s lips turned down, his brow knitting together.

“You okay?”

“Just…” Keith paused, taking a deep breath. “A little stressed, I guess.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Lance returned, walking – no – _sauntering_ over and leaning against the back of the pilot’s seat. “Defending our home planet against a Galra invasion and fighting off Altean-powered robots.” He sighed, tipping his head back, his eyes slipping closed. “It stresses me out and I’m not even our fearless leader.” He looked at Keith then, a smile curving his lips.

And Keith actually chuckled at that. “Fearless leader, huh?” He shook his head. “What happened to Hot Head?”

“Well, I didn’t say you weren’t still fiery, now did I?” Lance returned. “So, you came to my lion to…relax?”

Keith nodded, but raised a question of his own. “And you came to your lion to…?”

“Follow my angsty boyfriend.” He flashed him another smile. “So, you wanna talk about it or…?” he trailed off, waiting for an answer, and Keith gave it to him.

“I’ll go with ‘or’,” he said, biting back a snort at the way Lance’s face fell.

“You were supposed to fill in the blank,” he challenged, walking around the chair and plopping himself right onto Keith’s lap like a hundred and fifty pound, lanky sack of potatoes. “And here I was, trying to be sexy.”

Keith raised his brows. “That was you trying to be sexy?” And at Lance’s appalled face, he continued, “And, uh, why were you trying to be sexy…exactly?” He tilted his head, glancing up as Lance maneuvered himself so he was straddling Keith’s hips, his knees digging into the seat.

“Um, because you were all mopey and I was trying to distract you?” Lance sagged forward, resting his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. “You’ll have to forgive me,” he went on. “I don’t normally have to seduce you.”

Keith did laugh at that. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that, usually, you’re the one all over me,” Lance said, drawing back and smirking again. “You come at me all hot and heavy, pushing me up against walls and shit.” He sighed dramatically. “It’s sad and desperate, but you’re cute, so I’ll allow it.”

“Sad and…” Keith repeated, his mouth agape. “I’m not desperate.”

“Sure you are.” Lance shrugged. “Territorial, too.”

“Territorial?” Keith was incredulous.

“Must be a Galra thing,” Lance confirmed. “But I don’t mind it too much.”

Keith was at a loss for words. And he wasn’t entirely sure if he should feel insulted or not.

“Did I do a good job distracting you?” Lance interrupted his thoughts. Keith opened his mouth to object, but stopped himself.

“Actually,” he began. “You did.”

“Good!” Lance cheered and then bit his lower lip, gracefully sliding off of Keith’s lap and onto the floor. He gazed up at him, batting his eyelashes. “You want me to do an even better job?”

And that was how Keith had gotten into his current situation, sitting in his old seat in the cockpit of the red lion, his pants around his ankles, and Lance’s deliciously sinful mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned when Lance pulled back just enough to swirl his tongue around the head. “You’re so good at that.”

Lance simply hummed in response before taking him deeper. Keith removed one of his hands from Lance’s head to grip the armrest. He was losing it. He never did last long once Lance got his mouth on him.

“I’m close,” he warned, trying not to buck his hips. But it was hard. Lance was so damn good, his mouth wet and warm and perfect. “W-Where?”

Lance drew back, the hand on Keith’s thigh coming to wrap around his cock and stroke it as he spoke, his voice hoarse. “Come down my throat.” And he’d barely gotten his lips back around him before Keith was coming, holding Lance’s head still as he spilled exactly where he’d been told.

“Holy…shit…” he panted when he finally came down. His gaze lowered to Lance, who was grinning up at him like the cat who got the cream. Which, oddly enough…

“Good?” he asked, like he didn’t already know.

“So good,” Keith answered, untangling his fingers to stroke Lance’s hair lovingly. “Thank you.”

“Glad to be of service,” Lance said, popping up and holding his hand out. “C’mon.”

Keith, still a bit dazed, took the offered hand and stood up, allowing Lance to tug him out of the cockpit. “Uh…where are we going?”

“To the black lion,” Lance replied without looking back. Then he paused, glancing over his shoulder. “I’d very much like a distraction of my own.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
